The following Patent Document 1 discloses an optical fiber coating device that can reduce an increase size of a power unit due to deterioration in the emission efficiency of UV light emitted from a UV lamp. The aforementioned optical fiber coating device uses one or more ultraviolet light LDs or ultraviolet light LEDs as a light source that emits UV light, uses the ultraviolet light LD or the ultraviolet light LEDs to cure a UV curable resin that is adhered to a periphery of a bare optical fiber drawn from a preform, uses the ultraviolet light LDs or the ultraviolet light LEDs to cure a UV curable resin when re-coating a coating formation portion that is processed by removing a coating of a coated optical fiber, selects the ultraviolet light LDs or the ultraviolet light LEDs which are one-dimensionally, two-dimensionally, or three-dimensionally aligned, controls them to be available. The optical fiber coating device includes: a molding die that is openably and closably attached thereto and is used to coat an optical fiber with a resin; and a control circuit provided with functional operation programs in accordance with the kinds of molding die, the control circuit scans the sign that is added to the molding die, recognizes it, selects a suitable program, and operates it. Additionally, the optical fiber coating device includes a shield lid that is openably and closably attached thereto and can shield external light from the molding die.